Ours
by Roos
Summary: Give in. Say it. Give yourself to us. We know you want to. We already have your body. Give us all of you. We will take care of you. (one-shot)


This came up when I was at work. Bad. Very bad. Hahaha. They didn't notice though hahaha. Could be something. Ow yes, same principle here. Free to use it or the idea just give me some credit okay?

She shuddered.

She was tired.

No, tired didn't cover it.

Exhausted.

Completely spend.

"Say it."

Two voices demanded.

"No.... Leave me alone..... Let me sleep."

Hands glided over arms and legs.

Caressing her.

Teasing her.

Keeping her awake.

Not giving her a moments rest.

"Say it."

They demanded again.

"Say it now."

Wouldn't let her sleep until she said it.

And she knew what they wanted to hear.

But she didn't want to give in.

No.

Didn't want to let them have her.

They already had taken her body,

But then they would have her mind, her soul.

All that is her.

She would be theirs.

Completely.

She didn't want that.

She wanted to be in control of herself.

She was a person not a thing that could be claimed.

But they demanded her submittance.

Wanted her to be theirs.

Body.

Mind.

Soul.

They wanted to own her.

All.

Of.

Her.

"Tell us."

"Tell us now."

Hands caressed her back and stomach.

"Give in."

"You are already ours in body."

Lips teased her flesh.

"Don't resist."

"We will take care of you."

Hot breaths against her skin made her shiver.

"Give in."

"Give us all of you."

Hands teased her nipples.

"Say it."

A moan escaped her lips.

"Say it now."

She lifted her head, still very exhausted. The voices were trying to seduce her into giving in she knew.

She was on the brink of giving in, she knew.

'No, don't give in.'

A mouth sucked at a nipple.

She arced her back.

'Don't give in!'

"Leave.... Me... Be...."

Her voice was breathless. A whisper.

"No."

The voices said with determination.

"You are already part ours. We want to have you, all of you. You are a beautiful jewel. We won't give you up. Give in. Give yourself to us."

A spark of anger at their words was quickly extinguished by a hand cupping her womanhood.

"Say it."

"Noâ. Let..... Me..... Rest..."

She squirmed a bit to get the hand away from her womanhood.

"You can rest when you are ours. We want to take care of you. We will take care of you. All of you. Why are you resisting? Don't you like the pleasure we bring you?"

"Fine.... Alone..â Inuyashaâ. Hurt.... Me...."

"We. Are. _Nothing_. Like. That. Filthy. Mutt."

The voices growled out, angered at her words. She cringed and tried to curl up in a ball but the bodies on both sides of her didn't let her.

"We will not hurt you."

"He will not hurt you."

"Cannot hurt you."

"Never again."

"If you are ours."

"We will protect you."

"That mutt will _not_ come near you again."

"Not near what is ours."

"We will kill him if he does."

The voices murmured at both sides of her neck.

"We would have killed him but you didn't let us."

"But we _will_ kill him if he comes near what is ours again"

"No one will hurt you. We. _WILL_. Make sure of that."

The hand on her womanhood started caressing her clit. She squirmed.

"Now say it."

"We will give you what you need."

"Tell us what you need."

The hand moved from her womanhood, moved up her body and she could hear her juices being licked off.

"Tell us"

"...... Sleep...."

She sighed.

Her resistance was crumbling.

"We can let you have that. Pure undisturbed sleep. Without the dreams that have been haunting you. But you have to give in to us."

Their breaths tickled her ears.

"Say it."

"Say it now."

"Say your ours."

"We can protect you that way."

"We will protect you."

"Sooth you."

A hand glided over her stomach in a soothing motion.

"Chase your nightmares away."

"If your give yourself to us."

A tongue licked her ear.

"Give yourself to us."

"Say it."

"We will be by your side."

A hand glided through her hair.

"Forever by your side."

"You'll never be alone."

"Never again."

"We will be there."

".... But... I... Shippou..."

She couldn't think clearly. The exhaustion was clogging her mind and their hands made her feel strangely detached so she couldn't think clearly.

"He is yours, he will be ours as well."

"We will protect him. Train him. Teach him the ways of the fox."

"If you say it."

"Say it Kagome."

"Give in."

"Give in to us."

Lightning scorched through the sky. Thunder roared. The sound of rain on the roof. She felt herself gliding deeper and deeper to soothing darkness. She was almost there. But the voices didn't let her. Didn't allow her to. She could cry at the unfairness of it all.

"Give in."

"You want to."

"We know you want to."

"Give in and we will let you sleep."

"Rest."

"We will watch over you when you do."

"Nobody will disturb you."

"But you have to give in."

"Give in."

"You'll never be alone."

".... Not.... Alone.....?"

"Never hurt."

".... Not.... Hurt....?"

"You will be loved Kagome."

"ââLoved...?"

"Yes."

Eagerness coated their voices. She was giving in. She was almost theirs!

"We love you Kagome."

Twice she was kissed softly on her lips.

"Let us love you Kagome."

"Give in Kagome."

"Give into us Kagome."

"We will take care of you."

"You don't need to worry any more."

"Your future and that of your kit will be safe with us."

"But you have to say it Kagome."

"Have to give yourself to us Kagome."

They gently nudged her.

"Say it to us Kagome."

"Say it to us now Kagome."

"Say that your ours Kagome."

"....... Yes...."

She murmured. Their eyes widened in triumph. But then held their breaths. She could still reject them.

"Ours."

They murmured in her ear.

"...... Yes...."

She said softly and cuddled into their embrace.

".......Yours....."

She whispered.

Their eyes glistered with a predatory gleam and concentrated on the unmarred skin of her shoulders. They put there fangs against the skin at the juncture where shoulder meets neck. She didn't noticed what they were doing. The blissful darkness had almost claimed her. She didn't notice the danger and triumph in their voice or the smirk of their lips against her neck when they said:

"What did you say Kagome?"

All she could think about was the darkness and their hot breath against her neck that caused chills to run down her spine.

"â.. I...... Am...... Yours."

She sealed her fate. She. Was. Theirs.

Their smirks widened. Their eyes bled red. Their claws became longer and pierced her skin. Their fangs became longer.

And together they sank their fangs in where shoulder meets neck.

Blood flowed into their mouths.

Never before had the victory tasted so sweet.

She screamed. Her eyes wide open in terror. Tears streaming down her face.

They howled.

She was defeated.

She was finally theirs.

They could feel the bond between them being made.

She settled down a bit. Tears still flowing down her cheeks.

A pure white glow surrounded them.

Their powers mingling. Duplicating into each other.

When they began to pull their fangs from her neck the glow began to recede and settle in them.

She collapsed. Totally no energy left.

They lapped at the wounds they had made and saw the bite marks turn into there personal mark.

They looked at each other and flashed a bloody smirk.

They howled again.

"Ours!"

"You are ours now."

They whispered exited in her ear.

"Sleep, our mate."

"...Yes......"

She settled down further and the flow of tears stopped. She was just to tired to care.

They wrapped themselves around her.

"We will never let you go now."

They murmured in her ear.

"We won't let anyone touch you."

"We were your first and _will_ be your last."

"Sleep, our mate."

They settled down and closed their eyes.

"Mine."

They shot up in shock.

Hope you like it. Let me know. It's a one-shot at the moment. But I'm very tempted to ad more chapters. Ow yes, need a muse? See my bio for more info. Thanks for reading.

bows

Ja ne!

Grz Aria-Chan


End file.
